conquerclub_boardgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Extreme Global Warming
Extreme Global Warming is a map with a grim prediction of the future: human pollution and greenhouse gases have raised the Earth's temperature causing drought and other natural disasters. Sea levels, dramatically risen, have caused widespread flooding especially in the world's coastal areas; and the equator is so hot it is now essentially uninhabitable. Features Dead Space: There are certain regions on this map (mostly the ports, but not New Zealand) that do not contribute to any bonus zone. Starting Regions Settings Recommended Extreme Global Warming is not recommended for 1v1 due to an even bigger advantage to going first than on other maps, for reasons that will be explained later. Barring that, most other settings will work fine for this map, as it will work quite similarly to other classic-style maps, even though it may look confusing. Manual is a feasible option for this map, since unless it is 1v1, it will be unlikely that there will be a stack-on-stack confrontation of troops first turn. My favorite way to play this map is on doubles. It is very fair, as each player starts with only 11 regions, reducing first-turn advantage to a minimum. As this is a more basic map, any spoils will work fine, with or without fog of war. Spoils Escalating In general, because of the nature of the spoils on escalating, the value of spoils will outstrip the extra troops given by bonus zones quite fast. Because of that, it's often best to avoid the bigger bonus zones (unless it's 3-4 players, in which it is sound to chase bonus zones). For 5-8 players, the only bonus zones you should ever go after are South America and Australia, and that is ONLY if you already own 2/3 regions in either bonus zone on your first turn. It is often advantageous to hold ports on escalating, as they can be valuable "blocks" since they can restrict access, both left-and-right across the map, and north-and-south. (Bermuda, for example, essentially blocks off North America from Africa, and vice-versa) Also, while there are few regions that border more than 4 areas, there are still several regions with long "reach", which is very beneficial when trying to finish someone off: Western U.S. (6 borders, allows easy reach of all of North America), China, (4 borders, easy reach for Asia), and Eastern Europe (4 borders, allows a foothold in Europe, Asia, Africa). Another good "block" is holding Tristan da Cunha, since this essentially locks up both South Africa AND Madagascar to any outsiders trying to break in. Flat rate and no spoils In these modes, you should often try for a bonus zone early on, since even in flat rate, bonus zones will give you more troops than spoils will. Also, like many other maps with no spoils and flat rate, there is a small chance of stalemating. In flat rate, if you don't immediately have a bonus available to you, you can build up and take easy spoils until you have a set, then cash it to go after a bonus. In no spoils, even if you have a bonus, sometimes it is advantageous to build up for awhile before assaulting. Nuclear Nuclear plays similar to no spoils and flat rate. However, with Nuclear, you should NEVER keep all your troops on one region, because if that region gets nuked, you will have no standing army. Instead, spread your troops out around the front lines, so that you always have a back-up plan. Assassin Assassin is a completely different game from every other game type, regardless of deployment and spoils. While it is easier for everyone without fog of war, it is much more fun with it. One important fact to keep in mind is that, especially in fog of war, do not randomly assault, looking for your target. If you assault someone else, especially a bigger stack, you could be opening that player up for elimination by their assassin. Therefore, it is always advised to keep a tab on how many regions each person has, with the built-in region counter. If someone is low on regions, but they're blocking your target, see if you can find a way around, or wait until he/she moves. The key regions to hold in assassin are quite similar to escalating, as the idea is still to block off a player from his/her target. In this case, it usually means the ports and/or the regions which form the borders of bonus zones. Regions like Western U.S. and China are also advantageous to hold, since it allows for easier reach of a target by going through as few regions as possible in-between. 1v1 Each player starts off with 15 regions, with 16 starting off as neutral regions. Because of this fact, the first player to play in a 1v1 game on this map has an even bigger advantage than on other maps, because he/she only needs to conquer 1 of the opponent's regions to bring their next-turn deploy from 5 to 4, as opposed to the Classic map, in which a player needs to lose 3 regions on their first turn to move down from 4 deploy to 3. As for the gameplay itself, you should always try to keep your opponent's regions count down, making them deploy fewer troops than you every turn. If you are going for bonus zones, two of the easy ones to get are South America and Australia, because they are both only 3 regions for +2 deploy, and are easily guarded with only 2 borders each. Africa is not recommended early in the game, since you will essentially have to split up your troops defending 2 different regions on the map for only 1 bonus. Team games If your team can take the entire southern half of Africa and Tristan de Cuhna, you can essentially create a barrier for whoever is behind there, since there is only one way into that area. This is a good way to protect a weak teammate if they have a region there. Doubles Due to the fact that it's quite likely for a player to initially drop 2/3 regions in either South America/Australia, it's often advantageous to have a person chase one of those two bonus zones, as if it's taken and held early, it can provide the necessary push to win the game. If taking a bonus is not a feasible option for any team (which should be uncommon), the fact that each player initially drops 11 regions allows for helping 1 teammate to just accumulate regions, increasing his/her deploy that way. Please note that this portion is intended only for 2v2, and not for doubles games with more than 2 teams. When you have more than 2 teams, the gameplay is much more like a multiplayer game than a team game. Triples In triples, it is a lot less likely that a player will be in a position to take a bonus, since each player initially drops 7 regions. Therefore, it's more recommended that the team marks an opponent for elimination early, and just focus on that opponent. However, it should still be feasible for a player to take one of the small bonus zones (South America, Australia). Quadruples Since each person only initially drops 5 regions in quadruples, it is very unlikely that a person will be able to take a bonus. Therefore, unless it is literally handed to you, the entire team should be focusing on one player on the opposing team, and eliminating him as fast as possible. If done right, the opponent can lose a team member in 2-3 rounds, just due to how few troops each player starts with.